


Loving Mr.Donarro

by nightszn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Business, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Prologue, Romance, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightszn/pseuds/nightszn
Summary: Excuse grammar errors and I hope you enjoy the prologue. Leave your feedback.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Loving Mr.Donarro

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse grammar errors and I hope you enjoy the prologue. Leave your feedback.

The rain poured and as it was pouring, the traffic was pouring with cars all rushing to get to destination. The starry night glowed along with the streetlights. Yami was rushing to her car after leaving the bar. 

Her heels clicked against the grey concrete. She wasn't intoxicated but she eagerly wanted to get home to her bed. Her porcelain pale skin and short jet black hair fit Yami just right and to compliment her even more she had a short frame with slender almond eyes and full lips. 

As Yami she noticed something weird a man was sitting on the sidewalk with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. Then she realized who the man was, it was her boss, Mr. Danarro. His blond shaggy long hair flopped beside him, his business tie was lossend and his once laid back look was now a look of worry. He rubbed his stubble of chin hairs not even noticing Yami.

“Mr. Donarro, what are you doing her?” her face widdend with shocked she never thought she would see her very own boss in a drunken state

He looked deep into Yami’s dark brown eyes with nothing but emptiness then he sighed “Yami i-i, well to be honest I don’t know how the hell i got here. I guess I got here when I was driving home then I had gotten that call from my wife,saying how she wants a divorce and she wants to…” he paused and then began to sniffle

Yami sat beside him, pulling her skirt down in the process. “Aw sir it’s okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know your going through a rough time right now.” she reassured that everything was going to be okay.

Mr.Donarro took a long sip from his bottle. “She told me that she wants to take my son Eli from me.” His eyes saddened but he looked over at Yami. He didn't know if it was the alcohol taking or because some feelings he had but at that moment he wanted to comforted. Yami luckily, was the right person to comfort him and reassured him that everything would be okay.

“Mr. Donarro are you ok-” her words were cut off when Mr.Donarro smashed his lips into hers, he wrapped his large hands against her small waist. At first Yami did not know how to respond to the sudden kiss, she wanted to give in but couldn't. This man was in a drunken state and her boss, a married one to be exact. Although Mr. Donarro was a very attractive man she didn't want to jeopardize her job and her professional relationship with her, with a scandal getting out. She placed her small hands onto Mr.Danarro’s cheeks and pulled away. He looked at her with lust and desire but Yami knew this was a time to be serious.

“Sir i can't, your clearly drunk and married, look i will call a taxi for you and forget this ever happened.” Yami furrowed her eyebrows, to show that she was serious.

She stood up from the sidewalk, just as she was getting, her heel snapped and she fell backwards into the street but luckily Mr. Darnarro caught her with a simple sweep. Yami felt so close to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat at the sync of hers. He looked at her with the same eyes before but with just a hint of worry.

She pulled away after she caught herself then spoke “Mr.Danarro thank you but this highly inappropriate.’” Yami dusted herself off before grabbed her phone and calling a taxi.

Soon after the taxi arrived to pick up Mr.Donarro. After he left Yami continued walking to her car, she reached for the car door handle, she noticed a note on her car. She decided it was too late at night to reading notes and anything could happen at this time of night.

She balled up the note and threw it on the ground, ignoring whatever the note had to say. Then she drove off into the night. But little did she know that someone say what had happened with her and Mr. Donarro, someone she would meet very soon.

TO BE CONITUNED....


End file.
